


Pink Silk Robes

by Turtles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Curtain Fic, Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Joonmyun are dating. Jongdae knows. Joonmyun doesn't know. Jongdae doesn't know that Joonmyun doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Silk Robes

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i wanted to make this so much crackier but all suchen wanted to do was bang, thank you to the saddles for telling me to write stealth dating when i kept crying to her about wanting to write suchen but not knowing what to do

“To be honest I thought you had noticed,” Jongdae says, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“How could I have noticed? Everything we do is completely platonic!” Junmyeon whisper shouted, even though he and Jongdae were the only ones in his room.

Jongdae picked up the hem of Junmyeon’s robe, “Hyung, we’re wearing matching pink silk robes. And not to be crude, but we just had anal sex.”

Junmyeon took a moment to take in the absurdity of he and Jongdae discussing what was _apparently_ a relationship in silky pink robes, that they had bought together while shopping (had that been a date?), mostly as a joke that ended up being really comfortable.

And Jongdae just happened to look really nice with nothing underneath his but some boxers. Oh god. Were they a couple?

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol wear matching clothes all the time!” Junmyeon said, a little desperately.

Jongdae looked him dead in the eyes, “They are also fucking.”

“Oh.”

_4 months ago_

Junmyeon is in bed with Jongdae, Jongdae curled into him even though Junmyeon is shorter. Jongdae is sighing a little, eyes closed and his hands are wrapped behind Junmyeon’s neck playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

It’s giving Junmyeon goosebumps and he would ask Jongdae to stop except it actually feels nice, and he thinks Jongdae likes doing it so who is he to stop him?

Actually, maybe he hasn’t been with someone in too long or maybe Jongdae’s hands are just that nice, but with Jongdae warm in front of him and his hands playing with his hair he’s starting to get a little bit hard. 

Junmyeon nervously shifts his hips backwards, but all that does is make Jongdae furrow his eyebrows and pout up at him, “Ah, hyung, I’m cold now.”

Sliding forward towards him Jongdae practically purrs when their bodies come back into contact, and the little content noise he makes in Junmyeon’s arms tips him over the edge from semi to actual real life boner. 

Jongdae snuffles a confused sound against his chest and pulls back to look down between them. Like he wants to look Junmyeon’s dick in the eye.

He shuffles back away from Jongdae, quickly spitting out excuses, “Sorry, it’s just been a while, we’ve been so busy lately - “ that die in his mouth when Jongdae brings a hand between them to press against his cock and holy sweet god. The tips of his fingers are pressing deliciously against his balls and his palm is providing pressure that makes him literally choke.

He looks up at Jongdae questioningly while he coughs and all Jongdae does is move his hand to grip him more firmly, “I understand. But, that doesn’t mean I can’t help?”

And with that Jongdae is sliding down the bed, sliding down his pants and Junmyeon is losing his absolute mind.

The last words he hears are, “What are friends for?”

He chances a look down to see Jongdae wink at him before taking him down until his nose meets the curly hairs at the base of his dick.

Jongdae’s eyes are closed and he’s inhaling through his nose and exhaling a groan that makes Junmyeon have to shut his eyes, can’t watch Jongdae suck his cock anymore than the ten seconds it took to imprint it in his memory forever. Having his eyes closed though doesn’t mean he can’t feel the way Jongdae’s mouth is so wet, spit sliding down. 

Or the way his tongue laps hot and precise at his slit when he pulls off, looking up at Junmyeon and smiling, corners of his mouth curling up even with a dick in his mouth.

At one point Jongdae holds his mouth soft over the head of his dick and pulls at Junmyeon’s hips, encouraging him to fuck his mouth. And he does, it feels so good to let go, to fuck into Jongdae’s sweet little mouth, with his hands sliding down to grab Junmyeon’s ass.

Jongdae’s fingers slip into the seam of his ass, sliding against his asshole softly, but the barest hint of pressure is sensory overload and he comes. Thrusting up once more into his mouth with an arch of his back, thighs pressing in together against Jongdae’s ribs, toes digging into the sheets.

He lets out a little frantic noise, whole body tense and then drops backs onto the sheets panting. 

Jongdae swallows his come. (One more time, _Jongdae swallows his come_ )

He leans his head down against Junmyeon’s hips and from here Junmyeon can see the way his ass moves with each thrust into his hand until he comes, biting hard against Junmyeon’s hip, sure to leave a mark.

Junmyeon is still breathing heavy when Jongdae crawls up to him and says, “Sleep now,” before tangling his hands back where they were except now Junmyeon is naked and sated and he does. He sleeps.

The next day he checks his hip and Jongdae had left a mark, but he stoutly refuses to think about how he touches it throughout the day until it fades, and the way he flushes bright red the one time Jongdae catches him doing it, knowing smirk on his face.

Ass.

It’s been a couple weeks since Jongdae sucked his mind out through his dick and left him hyperaware of Jongdae’s mouth - which since it’s Jongdae, is in constant use.

They’re out to dinner just the two of them and when Jongdae goes to look for the bill, Junmyeon shakes his head at him and snatches it off the table, “No, no, hyung will pay.”

Jongdae looks so pretty when he bows his head slightly at him and says thank you - tips of his ears red, that Jongdae might not have to pay for anything else in his life.

Even though when they walk back to the dorms Jongdae’s hand keeps brushing against his, fingers sliding up his wrist. Even though Jongdae keeps giving him these scorching looks from underneath his lashes, Junmyeon is still surprised when they reach the dorms and Jongdae pushes him past the other members and into his room and then Jongdae’s mouth is on his and everything goes blurry for a moment.

Junmyeon kisses Jongdae a little desperately. Has been craving this since Jongdae got his mouth on him for the first time. 

Jongdae breaks off to press nipping kisses against his throat and Junmyeon makes an overwhelmed noise in the back of his throat that has Jongdae groaning and tilting his head back murmuring something like, "So cute."

Jongdae is working the buttons of Junmyeon's shirt and when he reaches the last one he pushes it off his shoulders, hands coming back to travel across his skin. Across his shoulders and down his back and chest. Pressing into sensitive spots and rubbing his nipples softly until they're hard and sensitive.

Junmyeon starts working at Jongdae's pants because last time he didn't even get to look at Jongdae's cock and that's a little unfair he thinks. When he gets Jongdae's pants off he pulls the boxers down too and Jongdae takes off his own shirt, standing naked in front of Junmyeon. Junmyeon sighs happily as he looks at Jongdae's body and his pretty, long dick.

Junmyeon is shimmies out of his own pants and as soon as they're off Jongdae is presses him towards the bed until he's face down against it, Jongdae’s body following him. His skin is soft and smooth against his own and he feels every inch of it against him, starting to sweat from their combined body heat. Jongdae pulls back and then he’s pressing fingers against Junmyeon’s ass again. 

"Can I?" He murmurs against Junmyeon's ear, and his index finger is putting pressure against his rim that pushes in when Junmyeon nods against his pillow.

It's slicker than he thinks and Jongdae must catch the confused note to his hum when he slides his finger all the way in because he says, "Had lube in my pants."

Soon Junmyeon is rocking back on two, then three fingers, and Jongdae is fingerfucking him so hard that he feels a jolt in his stomach every time he presses back into the sure twist of his fingers. Teasing his prostate just enough to keep him on edge, but not enough to throw him over it. 

Jongdae pulls his fingers out making Junmyeon groan and he hears the noise of the foil packet ripping as he tries to catch his breath. Before he knows it Jongdae's dick is pushing in steadily into his ass in one smooth stroke that makes him shift his hips back, dangerously turned on by how sure Jongdae fucks.

There's a grip on his hips again and Junmyeon can almost feel the phantom press of fingers where Jongdae had left his original mark. Jongdae starts pulling Junmyeon back against him every time he pushes forward and there's an obscene slap of Jongdae's balls against his ass, their hips meeting again and again as Jongdae pounds into him.

Junmyeon's back is arching towards him, ass pushed up in the air and Jongdae sounds delicious behind him, little whining sounds that sound fucking _hurt_ every time he pushes into Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon already feels dangerously close to coming from the steady fingerbanging Jongdae had given him earlier and the rough way Jongdae's dicking inside him is dragging him there quickly. Junmyeon goes down on one elbow to reach for his cock and he barely has his hand around himself when he hears Jongdae say, "Oh fuck, yeah, touch yourself, hyung. Come on my cock."

His voice has Junmyeon hurtling over the edge, come getting all over the sheets and shooting up against his stomach. Jongdae's hips lose their rhythm and then it's just this quick snapping up into Junmyeon's ass, Jongdae's body draping over Junmyeon's in a perverse back hug.

When Jongdae comes his arms squeeze tight around Junmyeon and he can hear Jongdae's wet gasp against his ear. He comes so hard Junmyeon swears he can feel him shooting against the condom, even though he's sure that's impossible.

By the time Jongdae pulls out Junmyeon is lying in the wet patch and feels disgusting, but also like the laziest person on the planet. Jongdae is moving off the bed and Junmyeon blinks for what he swears is a second, but he wakes up to the feeling of Jongdae wiping him down and settling in beside him. He thinks about how nice it is to be cared for. He’s glad he has friends like Jongdae.

_Present_

“So, what exactly did you think we were doing?” Jongdae says, and he has this disappointed tilt to his mouth that makes Junmyeon’s panic instinct kick up. 

“I don’t - Um. Friend stuff?” Junmyeon tries, trying to make his eyes as big as possible to possibly make Jongdae take pity on him. 

Jongdae scoffs, “Friendly blowjobs?”

“Your mouth was very friendly.”

This is possibly the wrong thing to say because Jongdae seems to explode, “Yah! This hyung, really. I can assure you that you won’t be getting friendly with this mouth for a long while, Kim Junmyeon.”

With that Jongdae walks out clearly in a strop and Junmyeon sits in his pink robe wondering where exactly things went wrong.

_2 months earlier_

Jongdae and Junmyeon have been spending a lot of time together lately. Junmyeon is really grateful that he has a friend like Jongdae to be able to rely on when the stress of taking care of the group is too much.

But then there are all these other strange fuzzy feelings that flutter in Junmyeon’s heart when Jongdae gets so close, too close, in him. 

Because Jongdae is just doing him a favor, taking care of him because that’s who Jongdae is. Will laugh at you and make fun of you, but deep down he just wants to wrap everyone up in a blanket and put them to bed.

And he does. Put Junmyeon to bed that is. He hasn’t gotten laid this regularly possibly in his entire life, and never with the enthusiasm with which Jongdae goes after him.

After going to the movies together and sitting in the back row, even though no one ends up coming in. Bumping hands in the popcorn bucket until Jongdae holds his and throws popcorn at his face, making Junmyeon try to duck but leaving his hand entwined with Jongdae’s until the end of the movie. Then, Jongdae pushes Junmyeon back onto the bed and straddles him, and the entire evening ends with Jongdae bouncing on his cock so hard Junmyeon can see the bruises on his ass when he stands up the next morning.

It’s important though, because being a single mother of 11 is stressful, but Jongdae makes the weight a little lighter. When he goes shopping for curtains Jongdae is beside him holding the basket and no, perhaps not contributing helpful opinions about which shade goes with the living room best, but letting Junmyeon ramble at him about how he thinks a dark shade would be better for keeping the light out.

And when Jongdae does things like put pink couples robes in the cart with a wink, Junmyeon laughs and lets him and tries to think of him like less of a lover and more like family.

But Junmyeon is beginning to think he might be both.

_1 hour ago_

Junmyeon and Jongdae have just finished a round of pretty athletic sex when they hear a commotion from the kitchen and open the door to investigate to find Sehun and Jongin destroying it to make food. 

“Yah, kids, make sure to clean this nonsense up when you’re done,” Jongdae says, gesturing between them.

Sehun rolls his eyes and says, “Okay, Mom, didn’t mean to rouse you and the boyfriend from the cave of wonders.”

“Okay, goodnight,” Junmyeon goes to say, but what actually comes out of his stupid mouth is a pretty vehement, “I’m not his boyfriend. And I’m the mom.”

It gets pretty awkward almost immediately. Jongin desperately tries not to laugh at him and Jongdae looks at him with this weird twist to his mouth that makes Junmyeon want to physically eat his words, just shove them quickly back where they came from because clearly something is about to go very wrong. 

Jongdae backs into the room and says, “Maybe we should talk.”

_Present_

When Jongdae leaves the room all Junmyeon can do is stare at it sadly. This is not how he wanted the evening to end, and he begins to pout subconsciously. Jongdae and him were supposed to kiss a little, and fall asleep together, and make breakfast while singing, and oh my god Junmyeon was an idiot.

He stood up immediately from the bed and ran to Jongdae’s room ignoring Kyungsoo’s “Hot pink!” catcall at his robe. Opening the door he found Jongdae under the covers and hurried to shimmy underneath them with him even though Jongdae was protesting feebly. 

He hugged Jongdae pressing his face to his chest before mumbling, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Jongdae sighed and held him, saying, “If you don’t...want to be a couple, we don’t have to be. I just like you, hyung. A lot.”

And he’s so adorable looking at Junmyeon with concern in his eyes that Junmyeon has to kiss him and he does, over and over again until Jongdae is breathless and looking at him with hope.

“I want to be a couple. We already _are_ a couple. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you,” Junmyeon says determined. 

The smile that blooms over Jongdae’s face is beautiful, curling up on the ends and suddenly Jongdae is looming over him with his hips between Junmyeon’s legs. “Good,” Jongdae grins out, “because I love you too.”

He leans down to kiss him, tongue licking into his mouth almost instantly making Junmyeon moan and close his eyes.Even though Junmyeon just fucked Jongdae a couple hours ago he feels himself getting hard again and he rolls his hips up to meet Jongdae’s. 

They rush through the prep, because after almost falling apart it feels imperative that they join together again and honestly, they both get off on having Junmyeon feel where Jongdae’s cock was the night before. 

Jongdae slams in, and Junmyeon can tell it’s not going to take long from the way he slides up the bed and his dick drips white onto his stomach.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon moans out, hands sliding to pull him in closer by the ass.

Jongdae is pounding him into the mattress, enough that the shitty frame squeaks and Junmyeon’s hands slide to the crease of his ass and slip down to where Jongdae is loose from where he split him open earlier. Junmyeon slides a finger in deep while Jongdae fucks into him and Jongdae is letting out a pleasure hurt, “Oh, hyung.”

Jongdae presses his dick deep inside Junmyeon and _grinds_ in before coming hard.

Junmyeon reaches a hand between them to jack himself off, desperately horny, before Jongdae takes a hold of his wrist and pins it down. Junmyeon whines, but all Jongdae does is pull out and slide down the bed until he can put Junmyeon’s legs over his shoulders and lick into his ass.

Junmyeon lets out this surprised, fucked out groan when Jongdae presses his tongue in, asshole still loose from where Jongdae had fucked into him. Jongdae licks in, and in, sloppy with it until Junmyeon is wet inside from him. Junmyeon takes a look down and sees Jongdae focused completely on him, eyes closed like he’s memorizing Junmyeon’s taste and he comes untouched splattering come all over his chest. 

Jongdae keeps eating him until Junmyeon whines and clenches his legs around his head, trying to twist away, and with that Jongdae presses a kiss to where he’s warm and spit soaked and pulls back mouth shiny wet and red.

“That was - unexpected. And wonderful,” Junmyeon says. Communication in the bedroom is important.

“So are you,” Jongdae says, and Junmyeon doesn’t know how he says that without turning completely red, because Junmyeon’s ears heat up and Jongdae is too smooth for his own good.

“Also, you did say you loved me, the least I could do was eat your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me yelling in the tags on tumblr @ nestingstars  
> or if yelling on twitter is more your thing you can find me @happybirdperson


End file.
